


Taking Flight

by RobotArmsApts (MatsuoMiwa)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Complete, Gen, General, OOC, Post-Movie, rotg one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatsuoMiwa/pseuds/RobotArmsApts
Summary: After being back in the field that dark night, Toothiana would, at times, slip back out into it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written fresh off a nightmare as a way to calm down, so it is a bit dull, honestly.  
> It was an 8 word challenge and my words were: Car, Juicy, Delude, Money, Spoil, Heaven, Fluffy and Blame.
> 
> Also, first time writing Toothiana and for this fandom.  
> Cross-posted to tumblr and ff.net
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to Rise of the Guardians besides this fanfiction.

After being back in the field that dark night, Toothiana would, at times, slip back out into it. 

Most of her nights and days were spent giving rapid orders to her beloved fairies, however, after looking down at the children’s contented faces as they slept she could not delude herself into ever going back to being content just giving orders at her palace again. The fairy needed this; to see her believers in person; never wanting to forget how she felt working close to them. It brought a warmth to her heart that was missed, and she wondered still how she ever could have stopped doing this before.

Tooth was not too far behind Sandy in the small, now sleeping, town.

There were only a few children that needed her there that night. She zipped in and out of the kids homes, lingering on the last one to admire both the state of the tooth that was left for her and the peaceful smile on the little girls face as she cuddled a fluffy bunny stuffed animal closer to herself before settling down to restful slumber. ‘ _This one is a beauty! I can tell she’s a good flosser,_ ’ Toothiana thought excitedly while switching the tooth for the money with a practiced ease that had never left her after all these long years.

During her flight, she thought of how Easter was coming soon and her work would be busier than normal. It usually was during any holiday where candy was involved, and she would blame the varied chocolate eggs and other juicy candies that the children took delight in(but were so bad for their young teeth) on the extra workload. She was tempted to suggest Bunnymund hide toothbrushes along with his eggs, but after pitching the suggestion once a long time ago and the response she’d be given -as funny as it was- she doubted he’d warm to the idea...

Moving from a quiet town a city made her work more difficult at times. There was always a higher risk of a child stirring while she was there; be it from someone or thing making noises outside as they went about their business or from being spotted by a pet. Dogs tended to be the worst with their excited barking. There were than a handful of times she had to hide herself when that happened. She had been almost done when it happened. Her head jerked up hearing the noise of one of the humans car alarms go off outside and the child was fast to make a mumble of discomfort while shifting on the bed. Before the child could wake, she swapped the tooth and coins faster than before, heart hammering in her chest, she flew out of there as fast as her wings would allow. It was not until she was near her next house did she release her held breath and begin to calm.

If the fairy had more time, it would not be so bad to stop and spend more time with the kids. It really had been great reconnect with the children they vowed to protect that night those months ago, but being one of the busiest guardians meant she could not have a spoil like that on her schedule.

Not that she minded all that much, though. Going back into the field had been a small piece of heaven for her. She loved her fairies, loved the children and as busy as it could get, liked being a guardian. Knowing they would be excitedly checking to see if she had been there that night and finding their reward brought a warm smile back to the fairy’s face as she finished her rounds and headed back to her palace. 

It was a busy life, but not one she would trade for anything.


End file.
